Why me?
by Iggybrows20
Summary: Luka sisn't allowed to show love for his family.


Lukas sat in his room; he felt frustrated with the situation at hand. The man wanted to tell his fellow Nordic countries how much he cared for them, but he wasn't allowed. His family had been threatened by his mystical enemies. "Why me?" He asked his bunny plushy. "Lukas, what are ya doin?" Mathias rushed into the room and hugged the sad country. "Ya don't look so good, is somethin' wrong?" He asked; obviously worried about his friend. Lukas shook his head. "No, I'm find and didn't I tell you to knock before you enter my room?" His voice was stern, yet there was a hint of sadness. Mathias looked at him. "Yes, you did but you've seemed so sad these days that I felt like a needed to hug ya!" Lukas pushed him away gently. "You're so annoying, Anko." Lukas thought. How do I tell them that I care without hurting them? Emil walked in holding his bird. "Lukas, get out of your room. You've been on here for 3 days and you need to eat." Tino walked in with Berwald. "We're all very worried about you, Lukas." Tino looked extremely worried. Lukas got up. "I'm sorry." He said with a straight face and left the room without another word. "Lukas?" Mathias got up and followed him out. Lukas knocked him to the ground; surprising everyone. "Don't you understand? I want to be alone." Lukas ran out of the house; his fairies following close behind. They whispered in his ears. "Good job~ At this rate your family will be safe." Lukas sighed. "I want to tell them I love them." He sat down by a tree. Mathias slowly got up. "Lukas?" Tears streamed down his face. "I guess he really does hate me." Tino patted his back. "Don't say that, he must be going through a rough time that's it~!" His voice was cheerful but not sure. Berwald nodded. "I doubt he hates you, even if you are annoying." Emil stayed quiet. What could be happening to my brother? He wandered. Lukas stood in front of his enemy. "There, I knocked him down. I didn't show any love now get your army away from them!" The creature grinned evilly and shook his head no. "I'm sorry but that's just not enough for me. I want you to make them suffer. Do that, and I may hold back my army." Lukas frowned. "You just wait, I'm going to grow stronger and destroy you soon." With that he left the mystical world and returned home. Everyone turned to look at him as he entered the house. Mathias smiled at him. "Ya came to apologize, right? You love me, right?" There was a hint of sadness in his eyes. Lukas frowned. "I don't love you and I never will. In fact, I hate you all of you." His eyes glowed with sadness and regret. Emil stayed silent, though inside he felt as though he had just been stabbed a million times in the heart. Mathias teared up. "W-what? You don't mean that!" Tino looked at Lukas. "Lukas, you can't possibly mean that, I mean we're a family." Peter; who had come back from Arthur's house started crying. "Uncle Norway, how could you?" Berwald didn't move; he didn't say a word. Lukas shrugged. "I don't care what you say; I hate you." He walked to his room and slammed the door. "What have I done?" He banged his head on the door and tried to wiped out the screaming and crying he heard; coming from Mathias and Peter. Emil cried silently. "Big brother..." Mathias punched the ground. "Why Norway, why?" Lukas got out his spell book. "Okay, if I can master this spell I will be able to destroy that bastard." His fairies cheered. "Go~ You can do it~" Lukas nodded and read the spell out loud. "Fairies, chicken and ketchup, tomatoes and friends all things that are nice and flowers remain let the gardian of love slam you into  
hell where you will rot for the rest of your days!" The book started glowing and an enormous ray of light shot out and blew up about half of the forest. Lukas smiled for once. "I'm ready." Mathias rushed into the room. "What was that?" His eyes were sore from crying so much. Berwald walked in unamused. "If yer goin' to hate everyone the least you can do is leave everything alone." Tino noticed Lukas smiling and smiled. "It's okay Berwald. There's no need to scold him." Lukas pushed pass them and walked out of the house. He opened the portal to the mystical world and stepped in. Mathias looked confused. "Where'd he go?" Tino shrugged. "I don't know." Peter frowned. "Uncle Norway better come back." Lukas walked to the lair of his enemy; he stood at the front door and yelled. "I'm ready to fight for my family, now get out here and fight me!" His fairies cheered. "Lukas will win~" The creature opened the door and stepped out; he looked extremely annoyed. "Fine, but if you loose I get to destroy your family." Lukas nodded. "Deal." The creature grinned. "Let the fight begin!" The creature chanted a spell that knocked Lukas off his feet in an instant. Lukas frowned and opened his spell book; he desperately searched for the spell while dodging spell after spell. "Aha!" Lukas chanted the spell. "FAIRIES, CHICKEN AND KETCHUP, TOMATOES AND FRIENDS ALL THINGS THAT ARE NICE AND FLOWERS REMAIN LET THE GARDIAN OF LOVE SLAM INTO HELL WHERE YOU WILL ROT FOR THE REST OF YOUR DAYS!" The book immediately started glowing and a ray of light shot out and went straight for the creature. There was an enormous explosion that sent Lukas flying and everything went black. "Lukas. Lukas. LUKAS!" Lukas opened his eyes to see Mathias who was smiling down at him. "Yay~ You're alive." Tino smiled. "We were so worried about you." Lukas tried to sit up but failed; his whole body was in pain. "What happened?" Emil looked at him. "We found you in the middle of the forest badly wounded. We had no idea what happened so we asked Arthur. He told us what happened and I just want to say thank you, brother." Tino nodded. "Ja, thanks Lukas." Peter smiled. "Yes and now uncle Norway has to play ball with me." Lukas smiled a bit. "Be glad to."


End file.
